Barbecuing or grilling in the backyard has always been a popular past time. Many households have a grill, a hibachi, a smoker, or other types of outdoor cooking devices. These devices may burn gas, charcoal, wood, or other types of combustible fuels. These devices may be set up in the backyard, on a patio, a deck, a balcony, or anywhere outside. Also popular are various types of outdoor candles. These candles are used for decorative purposes, for lighting, and also to drive away insects. For example, various types of citronella products, such as pots or torches, may be placed outside on the patio, the deck, or elsewhere. Finally, wood burning warming devices also are becoming popular. For example, devices such as clay or ceramic firepots are used outside on the patio, the deck, or elsewhere.
One of the main attractions and one of the main drawbacks with these outdoor devices is that they generally use an open flame. The use of the open flame can cause problems ranging from a mere nuisance to a tragedy. For example, flames, ashes, or grease may escape from the outdoor device and stain or scorch a patio or a deck, particularly a wooden deck. Further, the flame, ashes, or grease also can set the wooden deck or even the backyard grass on fire. Likewise, the citronella pots and torches, as well as the firepots, also can scorch a deck or even set the deck on fire if accidentally tipped over.
Various types of deck and patio protectors have been used in the past. These known devices generally have been made from stamped metal or from some type of plastic and formed into a shallow box of some sort. The problems with these devices include the fact that the box often retains rain water and may be difficult to clean. The metal devices also tend to rust quickly. Further, the metal or the plastic material generally does not breathe such that any water located between the device and the deck remains trapped. This trapped water also will deteriorate or stain a wooden deck. Finally, it is often difficult to position the cooking device within the box.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved protection device for decks, patios, and other outdoor areas for use with an outdoor cooking device or other outdoor product having an open flame. The device must be fire resistant while also being aesthetically pleasing. Further, the device should protect the deck, the patio, or other surface while also resisting deterioration of the deck because of trapped moisture. Finally, the device should be relatively inexpensive, easy to clean, and easy to move.